World is Mine
by nekopyon
Summary: "Why won't you realise it...?" One-shot.


**Well...Anyway, ****this was something I came up randomly...**

* * *

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne_

_Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto_

* * *

Miku bounced ahead, seemingly happy, when she wasn't.

"Ne, Miku...Did you...change your hairstyle?" Finally, the words that she was about to hear were going to come out of his mouth! Finally!

She twirled around, facing him, her ponytail swinging behind her. "Yeah, so? What bout it?" She was sure that he would have noticed the gleam in her eyes by now.

"...Nothing. It's just that it looks weird on you." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked away, interested in something else.

He earned a smack and a kick on the head by a certain leek-lover.

* * *

_Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?_

* * *

"Ow...That hurt, damn it..." He rubbed the bump on his head. "Your shoes sure hurt a lot as usual."

"Argh! I wore a different pair of shoes this time, okay?" Miku huffed and stomped, annoyed by the boy.

* * *

_Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!_

* * *

"Hey...My hands are cold..." Miku hinted, hoping for something to happen.

"Eh?! Oh well, I'll get you some thing hot for you to hold...Wait for me, 'kay?" With that, he dashed off, not noticing the tealette facepalming herself.

* * *

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_

_KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Ki ga tsuite nee nee_

_Mataseru nante rongai yo_

_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?_

_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!_

_Ima sugu ni yo_

* * *

"You're late!" Miku exclaimed with a hint of annoyance in her voice. He grinned apologetically, his hair sticking out everywhere.

"Hmm...You need to be punished! Now go get me some cakes!" Miku ordered, pointing towards the cake shop.

"Okay, okay! Now calm down," he rubbed the back of his head and dashed off.

* * *

_Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho_

_Monku wa yurushimasen no_

_Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto..._

_A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?_

_Mukae ni kite_

_Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte_

* * *

"Hey, it's definitely you fault that we got into detention! Geez!" He rambled on, chiding Miku.

"Uh-uh. It's just a small mistake that I texted you during class! I thought that your teacher wasn't there yet!" Miku retorted. He opened his mouth to complain, only to be kissed by the tealette.

"I want to hear no complaints, got that?" Miku blushed and turned her head away.

"But—" He was again cut off.

"I said no complaints. Hmm...For you punishment...Take me away like Prince Charming!" Miku pondered, still blushing slightly.

"Now, do I need to say 'Princess' as well?" He teased, thinking that it wouldn't be that case.

"Duh, obviously." She shot him a look that said 'No complaints'.

* * *

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_

_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?_

* * *

"But that's unreasonable of you to tell me to suddenly kneel down on the street!" He scolded her, his tone harsh. "That's really unreasonable.

"That's— Umm, uh... I'm sorry..." She apologized softly.

His eyes softened and he petted her head, messing up her hair in the process.

"Don't worry. At least you apologized."

* * *

_Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama_

_Ki ga tsuite hora hora_

_Otete ga aitemasu_

_Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama_

_Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku_

_Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa..._

* * *

Miku reached out for his hand, only for him to suddenly stretch, causing his hand to be way out of reach. The tealette pouted in disappointment.

"Eh? Is there something wrong? Why is your face like that?" He asked.

_Oh, come on already and notice! _

"...Nothing."

* * *

_Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI_

_Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN_

_Minna minna gaman shimasu..._

_Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de_

_Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon_

_Ato de koukai suru wa yo_

_Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa_

* * *

"Hey, Miku, let's go out for some cake!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"No. I'm on a diet." She refused.

"Huh. But last time you ordered me to get some cakes for you! Can you really hold back?" The tealette blushed at that memory.

"I – I was just – Besides, I can control myself." Miku retorted. "I am going to maintain my body shape and popularity, you know! "

His face had an ugly look on it. Miku wondered why.

* * *

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?_

_Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?_

_"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI_

_...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo_

* * *

Miku stepped out absentmindedly onto the street. All of a sudden, someone hugged her from behind and a truck zoomed past her, inches away. Miku felt a shiver of fear. The tealette looked back to see who her savior was.

"It's dangerous, Miku." Len turned and walked away, blushing.

Miku hugged herself, a blush evident on her face and whispered, "Really, now. I think that you are more dangerous though, Prince."

* * *

**This was seriously ****cheesy for me to write...**


End file.
